Untitled
by Orichalcos
Summary: Minor Pairings. What will happen when a new threat comes to Inuyasha, and he can't bring himelf out of the mistake he made? Warning: Swearing, ViolenceBlood, and Character Deaths
1. Meeting

**Untitled -Chapter 1**

* * *

The sunshine shone beautifully throughout the forest. Beams of thick light ran in streams down past the openings in the tree leaves that covered the forest. A young silver-haired hanyou sat beside a gleaming lake that glistened brightly. His hair swayed slightly in the breeze. He laid his body down on the grass still slightly wet with the morning dew. Only birds could be heard singing in the distance as the trees whispered in the wind. His eyes were closed blocking out the sunlight but when they opened they radiated with the glow of a thousand suns. He lay lazily while watching the clouds pass by in the blue sky. He liked the feeling of the warmth, until a shadow blocked it out. Inuyasha sighed and sat up. All of a sudden his vision went black and a young sounding female voice chimed behind him said, "Guess who?" 

"….." Inuyasha answered. He never liked this game, but this person used it so often that he knew who they were. That and they way the person smelled, "I think I'm totally positive when I say this but, I know it's you Jakotsu…"

"Aww." The person responded. They removed their hands from Inuyasha's face and moved to sit beside him. Inuyasha looked next to him to confirm that it was indeed Jakotsu. 'Yep, it's Jakotsu again. He's got to stop playing that game. Mostly if he wants me to guess.'

They sat there for minutes watching the water ripples move back and forth. Jakotsu soon looked over and Inuyasha's eyes. When Inuyasha felt someone staring at him he looked over and they shared glances. They both moved their mouths as if to say something but they both cut each other off.

"So--"Inuyasha started.

"Wh--"Jakotsu too started.

Inuyasha shook his head, "No, you go first." He said kindly.

Jakotsu smiled and continued, "What are you doing here? Just relaxing? Me too Isn't this a beautiful day for lovers?"

'0o' Inuyasha thought, "I'm trying to relax, yes, good for you, it is a beautiful day and I hope you aren't talking about us."

Jakotsu just smiled so Inuyasha took that for a 'Yes'. They both continued to loose themselves into the beautiful Mid-day. That is until Jakotsu spoke up, "You were about to say something too. What were you going to say sweetie." He chimed.

That resulted in Inuyasha giving him an odd look with an eyebrow raised, "I was going to ask you what you're doing here, and I'm not your sweetie…"

Jakotsu answered, "I'm just bored and wanted to spend some time with you before brother comes looking for me for leaving the group." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and moved farther away from Jakotsu. Jakotsu noticed this and moved closer. This continued until Inuyasha moved too far away from him and resulted in him falling in the water. Jakotsu just laughed his head off (A/N: no pun intended ), "Are…you…alright." He gasped in between laughing. Inuyasha surfaced with his clothes soaked to the bone, "Just be thankful the water was warm." He continued to laugh at the white haired being in front of him. Inuyasha's clothes stuck to his body and hair hung in front of his head.

"Yeah right, but I am thankful the water was warm." Inuyasha stomped out of the water. When he sat beside the bank Jakotsu glomped onto 'his puppy'. InuYasha just grabbed his hands and pulled Jakotsu away from him, "What happened to my restriction notice?"

"Must have expired." Jakotsu smiled as he glomped onto Inuyasha again. Inuyasha made his way from Jakotsu's grasp and shook like a dog to get the water off him. Jakotsu covered himself with his hands as he was showered. Inuyasha removed the hair from his face back to his back and sides of his face. He looked over to where Jakotsu was and realized he wasn't there. He looked around searching for where he went but couldn't find him anywhere. He sniffed the air and found nothing. Inuyasha sighed and turned around to find the zombie right in front of him. He yelled and fell backwards onto his butt, "Come on, what kind of greeting is that." Jakotsu pouted. Inuyasha stammered 'How did he get there? And how come I couldn't smell him.' Then he noted that Jakotsu was wet so his sent must have been covered up. (A/N: Yeah, I know, you have to be in water for that, but there's no water behind Inuyasha so go with the story) Inuyasha stood up, brushed himself off, and walked past Jakotsu, "What kind of a greeting is **that**?" He said angrily as he watch Inuyasha walk right past him. When Inuyasha walked into the bushes and disappeared from sight Jakotsu sighed and kneeled down beside the river to look at him. Through his reflection he saw Bankotsu.

"What are you doing here? Tracking Inuyasha gain? Come on Jakotsu, it's a one-sided relationship, get over it." (A/N: Did you know that this was a real line from the anime? Ain't he nice Sarcastic) Bankotsu walked off with Jakotsu following.

'Well, even if it is a one-sided relationship I won't give up.'

----. : **Meanwhile** : .----

"Inuyasha where were you!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha's ear flattened to his head trying to block out her voice, "I went out to relax alright! I really don't see anything wrong with that."

"Inuyasha's right. When he was gone we were al relaxing too." Miroku agreed.

Shippou bounced up to Inuyasha, "Hey, why do you smell like graveyard soil?"

Inuyasha sighed, "While I was there a friend decided to visit me okay?" His eyes closed somewhat.

"Why are you wet Inuyasha?" Sango joined as she stood up from where she was sitting in their campsite.

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched, "I tried to move away from him but he was certain to get close to me and I feel in the water." Inuyasha said getting annoyed from all the questions he received his friends. 'Can't I go out for a while without them asking me where I went, what I did, was I okay, what happened while I went out?'

Just then the ground started shaking. Shippou lost his balance and fell while the rest of them got their weapons ready. The ground parted and out came a giant beast. It looked to be a cross of a scorpion, a crab, a snake and an earthworm. It had a body that was covered in scales and for the underside of its stomach were hundreds of spikes. It's only arms looked like claws from a crab with spikes coming out of them as if they were two more mouths on the creature's body. Its head look like some Egyptian scorpion with a large mouth filled with fangs. It was at least 20 m tall. The beast lifted its scaly head and roared a high pitched screech. Inuyasha drew Tessaiga and it transformed into the fang it was made from. Sango got her Hiraikotsu ready and Miroku grasped his staff tightly. Kagome grabbed the fallen Shippou and brought him safety beside a tree out of the demon's reach.

Inuyasha jumped up into the air ready to use kaze no kizu when the creature extended his claw. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the claw. It his it and the claw fell off, "Thank you, Sango." Inuyasha said. When the beast threatened to hit him it threw Inuyasha off balance. Once again Inuyasha charged at the beast avoiding it when ever it tried to hit him. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu again and injured the demon even more. Miroku threw some sutras on it too and added to its pain. When the demon was almost done it dug a giant hole and went underground, "Everyone, be careful! Don't let your guard down!" Inuyasha yelled. They waited for the demon to show itself again. Then the ground shook and the demon flew up out of the ground where Kagome and Shippou were. She went to reach for her arrows finding they weren't there. Inuyasha called out her name and charged towards the demon, "Kaze no Kizu!" He yelled as five yellow streaks of light blasted from his sword. The shot hit the demon and it blasted into many pieces. They all put their weapons down now that the demon was killed. Kirara suddenly came (**A/N: Plot hole**) and growled. The arm of the demon shot up from the ground and headed towards Inuyasha. All of a sudden a snake-like sword shot from the bushes. It grabbed the arm and sliced it into pieces. The sword retracted and the owner ran off. Inuyasha smiled inwards knowing who it belonged to. The all wondered from what that was that killed the demon. They all continued their journey off into the mountains with one of them thinking of someone special.

* * *

The End of this chapter

**A/N** - I just might try to continue this story if I feel I _can_ continue it into something else. Maha, this story is just filled with plot holes ne? Incase you don't know yet, nobody but Inuyasha knows Jakotsu. If you read my profile you would've seen it posted there. The demon they fight here was named Egyporpian, it's my own creation.


	2. Relaxing

Untitled - Chapter 2

* * *

A cackling echoed into the distance and reaches the ears of the sleeping teen. Inuyasha woke with a start. Quickly he glanced around while sitting upon a branch of a tall oak tree. He swore he heard someone. Closing his gold eyes he tried to relax once more. Waiting patiently for sleep to over come him we waited for many more minutes. After a while he managed to relax more and start to fall asleep once again. Striking suddenly at the feel of something on him shoulder he also managed to hit himself. Groaning from hitting himself on the nose he looked at what was there. Hair, his hair brushed against his neck and here he thought it was something trying to kill him. Sighing he rubbed his nose a few more times trying to null the pain. Ears twitching he heard the sound of footsteps. Glancing down he saw nothing. 'It's just an animal, stop freaking out.' he told himself.

"Master Inuyasha!" A voice yelled.

"AH!" Inuyasha yelled in response losing balance and falling out of the tree.

"Master Inuyasha, are you alright? I never meant to cause any alarm towards you."

Inuyasha rubbed his head from contact to the not-so-soft ground and looked over and saw Myouga on his shoulder, "Don't tell me you were the one who made me hit myself." He groaned.

"Gomen." The flea apologized. He jumped off Inuyasha and seemed to have walked away.

"….." Inuyasha sighed, "What are you doing? You normally have a reason for seeing me." Hearing no response Inuyasha knew he ran off somewhere. He stood up and lied against the bark of the old tree.

"Are you alright?" A female voice asked timidly.

"Uh…" Inuyasha started. He looked over expecting to see Kagome, but instead saw Jakotsu. Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment from having falling out of a tree in front of him, "Yeah, I'm alright." He dipped his head down so Jakotsu couldn't see his face.

Jakotsu just smiled, "Your friends are still asleep, that means we have some time to ourselves." Looking up at the stars he sighed and sat by Inuyasha, "The stars are really pretty tonight." He stated.

"…" Inuyasha responded. Looking up at the stars he saw a couple constellations. The bright moon shone above the rest of the stars as if showing he was the best. Inuyasha admitted, "I guess, I'm like the moon sometimes." He said out loud by accident.

"Hmm?" Jakotsu wondered.

Inuyasha shook his head, "Gomen, I didn't mean to say that out loud." Jakotsu just smiled again, "What's with you and smiling, it's like everything in the word deserves to be smiled at by you."

Jakotsu giggled, "Not everything, just thing I like." 'Like you' He admitted in his head.

"…" Inuyasha stared at Jakotsu. Looking down for a moment he glanced up at the stars once more.

After what seemed like hours Jakotsu moved to stand up. He looked over at Inuyasha, "Hope you get better, that fall must have hurt." He clasped his hands behind his back.

"Don't worry about it." Inuyasha grinned slightly.

Jakotsu closed his eyes half-way in response. Leaning in he left a small kiss atop of Inuyasha's head, "Oh well, bye."

"B-b-bye." He stuttered. He quickly looked down to hide his blush.

A few minutes later he heard, "Inuyasha?" Another voice asked. Inuyasha snapped his head upwards to see who approached him. 'Miroku' Inuyasha thought, "Come on, the sun's rising. He should get going."

"Uh, yeah, sure, one moment." Inuyasha said. Standing up and brushing himself off he trotted to Miroku with a smile planted on his face.

"What are you so happy about? That and why are you on the ground?" Miroku questioned.

"Uh, well, I fell out of the tree." Inuyasha started, "I just guess smiles are contagious." He fiddled with his fingers looking down with his smile expanding.

Miroku just nodded and continued walking, "Kagome's making some food. After we eat we should head out."

"umm, okay…" He answered.

.:20 minutes later in Inuyasha's POV:.

I yawned and stretched his arms. Looking around myself I wondered how on Earth it got cold all of a sudden. 'I can't believe how warm it was yesterday. Something's wrong with the weather, must be crazy.' I thought. Looking around I saw snow covering everything. Trees with icicles dangling off of the slick branches heavy with snow. I saw a little boat sitting by the shore of a very, very, wide river and thought, 'it's too cold to swim across the river, I also really feel too lazy to jump over it when I can just take the time I have yet to find pass me….what am I, a poet?' Shaking my head to clear my thoughts I grabbed the canoe and paddle and pushed the boat into the quite, wide river. There I started to row up stream.

I paddled along the wide, open river in the middle of now where. Escaping towards nothing but the winter land is where I am. The sound of rushing water was the only thing I could hear for miles down. The slap of my paddle hitting the icy, blue water echoed far into the winter scene. Chunks of ice floated by me headed down to who-knows-where, letting the current take a hold to its fate of where it'll end up. The mountains that lay upon the horizon stand tall covered in melting snow. While the clouds that paint the sky slowly move to the destination that shall be left a mystery. Fog hung low over the mountains in the distance. Letting my paddle stop and rest on my knee I took to the scene that lay before my eyes. Streams of light poured through the fog and clouds like ribbons as the sun hid behind the mountains. Sighing I closed my eyes and just relaxed, letting the sounds of nature fill my ears and sooth my thoughts.

* * *

A/N - Yes, I got a chapter two! I told you all I might do one, and here it is. The best things about writing stories for me are the descriptions. You can't read a story made by me with no descriptions in it. Uh, plot hole also, you can't read a story made by me without a couple plot holes. What's Myouga doing here? Although the cackling might have to do something about the plot sometimes but whatever.

I never thought I would make a second chapter, but I think I'll take this one farther and make a chapter 3! I hope to make a chapter 3 more like it. Geez, the part where Inuyasha hit himself trying to smack his shoulder, that was what happened to me once. I felt something on my shoulder so I tried to hit is and ended up hitting my nose in the process. That hurt, and it was only hair that I felt so I included that just because.


	3. Transforming

**I UPDATED!**

Okay, so I'm trying. Chances are that this chapter, or chapters on, won't be all that great since I'm still in writer's block.

I've been in this goddamn writer's block for around 6 months now…..or however long it takes from February to August…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Disclaimer_ – What are ya, Stupid? I don't own anything, not even a lawyer, so don't sue me for making the characters into fools.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where were you!" Kagome screamed. Miroku had gone to let Inuyasha they were leaving, but instead he went elsewhere.

Inuyasha rubbed his left ear, "Geez, whatcha so worked up about?"

Kagome said nothing, but then stomped her foot and stormed off.

Miroku slid over to Sango and whispered, "Do you think Inuyasha has found someone else? (Hint Hint Nudge Nudge)" Sango sighed and walked off with Kagome.

Inuyasha and Miroku looked at them, "…Girls."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jakotsu weaved through the forest, soon coming across an open field. Sighing, he glanced around. There were thousands of stargazer lilies that covered the hills. Surrounded by a wall of trees Jakotsu relaxed and sat down in some tall grass, hanging his head. 'Hmm?' He thought as he was sure he saw a glowing magenta colour swoop over the land.

Leaning up slightly he swore he saw it again, only this time, trailing with it was colours of plum and violet. Raising one eyebrow at these odd colours he sighed heavily, "After all this time, I finally find a good place to rest and it's inhabited by light anomalies?" He wined.

Standing up, not taking his eyes off the strange lights, he goes to move. Looking down at the flowers, he smiles, "I think I'll take a few. For Inuyasha." He smiles.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OH MY GOD!" Inuyasha screams, "WHY CAN'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE KAGOME?" Not letting her answer, he storms off. Everyone kept on questioning him about who this person was, what is she like, how old she is, Ne. Ne. Ne. 'What makes'm so sure it's even a she.' He thought with a smirk.

Slowing his pace down to a slow walk, he admirers all the interesting greens around him; tilting his head, just to reach the gaze of the canopies. With the light shinning through the roof of the clouds and trees like strings of gold meeting the dew covered pedals of the daisies. Sighing, he decided to stop and rest under an oak tree to clear up his thoughts. Slowly, he soon drifted off to sleep.

All current thoughts left Inuyasha as he awoke with the wonderful aroma of a spicy and sweet scent. Cracking open one eye he came face-to-face with a bunch of flowers. Some were stargazer lilies, the others were night scented stalks and red veined calla lilies. Smiling, he looks around, but finds no one. 'I wonder who these came from, and how long was I asleep? The night scented stalks are already opened.' Smelling the flowers closer he came across the distinctive scent of Jakotsu, "Hehe." He chuckled out loud. 'Seems just like him. Yet I'm always so rude to him. Maybe, I should give this whole thing a try.'

-----

Walking faster down the road, Inuyasha came across a nice cave; where once Inuyasha and his mother stayed. Going inside e found most rooms still intact. 'No kidding. Some of the rooms must have been shaken in storms.' Searching around, he found his room; a small bed of furs, along with a little, red ball beside it. Kicking it slightly he smiled at the times he used to play with it. Looking back around he found a vase. He set his flowers in the vase. He need not worry about water for it slowly filled with water over time that had dripped from the roof. Nodding his head, admiring his work, he set out into the forest once more, not seeing the lights that passed over the top of the cave he came out of.

-----

When he thought he had cleared up his mind enough he walked towards the direction of the group, to who he wondered if they even stayed there at all. As he cleared the large wall of trees, he came across the sight of the group. 'Good. They stayed…hmm?' He thought as he turned his head away from the group, into the west. There, a large amount of bird-like demons swarmed, and slowly flew towards where they were. Calling out to the group, he warned them of their company.

-----

Everyone readied and grabbed their weapons. As the bird demons swooped closer Sango threw her weapon, "Hiraikotsu!" As she hurled it into the flock; slicing through a bunch of the demons. Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and got ready to fire. As they approached him he yelled out, "Kongousouha!" Hundreds of diamond spears emerged from the sword and stabbed many of the birds, but not enough of them. When they still came closer, Inuyasha got a good look at them. They had a thin, green body, a tan belly, and a lightning bolt shape of their tails. The necks had blue fur and over that were two gold rings, connected to each other with a net-like material. Their heads looked like a beak with some purple skin between them. The wings had a pink shade to them with blue that covered the top. _(For a picture go to the link at the end)_

'What are these things?' He thought with curiosity. Zoning out for just one moment was enough when the demons attacked Inuyasha. Swarming into the others, the demons were separating them from their weapons, leaving them helpless. Suddenly the glow that was seen many times around appeared once more, but in Inuyasha's mind.

"Grab me." It seemed to say.

"What?" Inuyasha replied weakly.

"Grab me, wield me, and use me as you would the Tetsusaiga." It chuckled.

Groaning softly Inuyasha's thoughts all left his mind and he reached carefully towards the light. Feeling contact Inuyasha tightened his hand and seemed to grab a handle. It was followed by great pain and Inuyasha seemed to have silently howled. The light got brighter and brighter until it blinded him. His eyes snapped open and his right arm swung up with immense power and killed all the surrounding demons. Leaping forward with speed he never knew he had, he cut though all the demons that attacked his friends by a bright light of magenta.

Following the flash was a burst of wind and falling body parts of the flying demons. Everyone retrieved their weapons and looked around for Inuyasha. Spotting him they run towards him.

"…" Inuyasha inwardly cursed to himself. He moved into a crouched and held his right arm tightly.

"I-Inuyasha?" Sango calls worryingly, thinking he's injured.

"…" Inuyasha shook. Shivering slightly, but notably, the light that they saw before, returned. Although dim, they could see it radiating from Inuyasha's right arm, where they could make out an orb shape.

The last thing the group saw was Inuyasha's face. Extended fangs, like Kirara's. With eyes, not the white and amber they usually are, not even the red and sea green that was his demon eyes. No, his eyes instead were ultramarine and burgundy.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** - Hopefully I can continue with this, but I didn't even know where I was headed with this one, and I really don't know how to get my next chapter. All I know is that I need blood and destruction in that chapter (Laughs maniacally)

**1.** When Inuyasha screamed at Kagome, I didn't have enough imagination to fill in **what** he's yelling at her about...yeah that's me...

**2.** _Don't go blaimin me for mistakes in this chapter, I've never been very good looking over them. Yes, yes, I know I'm to blaim, but I don't feel like getting blaimed for mistakes because I know I make'm._

**3.** Like I said – To see the picture all you need is to remove the spaces. _(Note – This picture is colored, I prefer the non-coloured version, but I wanted you to see the colour pattern on it. I'll upload a picture later if you stay on this link and look for me to upload it)_

h t t p / w w w . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / d e v i a t i o n / 3 4 7 6 1 2 8 1 ? q o 9 & q b y 3 A d o m o o r i c h a l c o s + s o r t 3 A t i m e + - i n 3 A s c r a p s

_(Once again, Note - You have to add in the extra : and / at the beginning)_


	4. Lightning

**(Sings)** Updated updated updated updated** (Stops singing)**

Hmm. I don't know what brought on this chapter. Maybe the fact that I was daydreaming about it while listening to Happy Birthday _(But the Birthday Massacre. Not the Happy Birthday you might be thinking about)_, or perhaps the fact that in LA we're writing Essays _(Which, by mention, **MINE SUCKS!**)_. I really don't know. All I know is that I'm writing now.

_Disclaimer – Ugh. I suck, Inuyasha doesn't, GET THE PATTERN?_

Warning – Swearing, Violence/Blood, and Character Death_ (Though not _completely_ mentioned)_

_**Before starting know this:  
Throughout the entire chapter it's raining with thunder and lightning**_

------------

Thunder roared over the open mountains; carrying down onto a small village. The dark and obscure sky lights up with a trail of lightning, running between the clouds. Heavy rain cascaded down onto the little rooftops. Inside, the crackling of the sparks burning up in the air echoed. The fire blazed openly. Young Kanta, while searching through the forests for food and possible threats, he came upon the Inu-gami; but Inuyasha was no where to be seen. Blood was spread around the murky grass, indicating a fight. Quickly he rushed to the sides of the group, to see they were all safe, just unconscious. Running back to the village he warned others there might be something in the area, and to watch out. Getting help from some of the village men they brought the group safely back to Keade's hut.

Waking up slowly, Shippou opened his eyes; soon followed by Miroku. Looking around they saw they were safe, "So you are awake I see…" Keade quietly said.

Shippou rubbed his eyes, "What happened?"

Keade's eyes closed slightly, "I do not know, I was wondering the same thing."

"I do remember the fight…" Miroku started, "And that something…happened to Inuyasha."

Shippou's eyes widened with realization, "Yeah, I remember too. I remember…his eyes."

"His eyes?" Keade wondered.

Looking over at Keade he explained about the battle and what they saw.

* * *

**3 Days Later **

Miles away, Inuyasha climbed the mountain top. Standing at a ledge, he sat still. His hair swayed in the rough winds. He overlooked the village from some distance away. Getting soaked, he turned and walked into the cave; where he had his own fire going to dry him off, "Well…?" the glowing sword pressed on.

"Well, what?" Inuyasha answered monotone.

"How do you feel, with all this power? You're not getting pushed around. People see you as a threat; a force to be reckoned with"

Inuyasha silently sighed, 'Do I like this power?

'It's great. I feel it's the best thing that ever happened in your pathetic life…' A voice inside his head answered.

Given no answer the sword dimmed.

----

Eyes glowing, a figure spied on Inuyasha through the mist, but turned and walked away with a cling.

* * *

Waking up suddenly he jumped off the bed of leaves and clothing, which he had gotten from destroying a village, all his senses went into overdrive as he felt a presence near. 

His eyes glow a navy blue and he growled. A small gasp caught his attention. Looking at the very end of the cave, a small girl stood, frozen in fear. Taking a step, Inuyasha drew towards the girl, feeling hungry. His abnormally long tongue traced over his mouth, avoiding his large fangs. The girl backed away, and started running down the mountain.

Feeling like a child given loads of candy he chased after his prey. Jumping out, he slid down the side of the mountain on his rough feet. The girl was already at the bottom with her small horse, which she got on and started to run away. Growling excitedly he leaped up and jumped down a few feet behind the horse. Pursuing his prey he stalked them right to the village were to girl resides in. Unknowingly smirking, Sou'unga started to glow a deep magenta. Inuyasha sped up his pace to attack the village.

"Everyone run away!" The little girl warned, "A demon! A demon is coming!" But she was too late.

Inuyasha tackled the side of the horse, knocking the little girl off. Sinking his extended fangs into the horse's neck, he twisted and tore off the horses head. The ripped pieces of flesh crumple to the ground and blood splatters everywhere. The villagers shriek in terror and run as fast as they can.

The little girl forgotten Inuyasha rushes for the nearest human. Leaping into the air and diving down, sword ready, he sliced through the body of a village man straight through. Smearing the blood around his face Inuyasha chuckles and his eyes glow even darker.

Sou'unga, covered in blood, relishes the feeling of it. Turning, Inuyasha runs Sou'unga through some villagers, while others get slashed to bits by the sword. Now laughing maniacally the tentacles that held Sou'unga to Inuyasha's arm grew tighter. The infection spreads through Inuyasha's body as spikes cut through his own flesh and grow out of his back. With this new found feeling of power Inuyasha jumps up slightly and lands on the ground in a ball. Rolling forwards towards a young village child, he slams into her back, shredding her to pieces like a wood cutter. Uncurling he swings around Sou'unga and swipes it at an older woman, who was apparently the mother of that child. Successfully killer her he takes a look around. Nothing was alive. The horses and other livestock ran away a while ago during the battle.

Smirking, loving the feel of blood spread across his body, his head hung as Inuyasha started to chuckle mindlessly. Suddenly catching a new scent, he turns around to see a retreating form running into the mist; one with long hair and something on its back. He starts to chase after it.

The little girl, that Inuyasha first tried to attacked, hid behind a tree just outside the village when Inuyasha ignored her. Shaking with fear of watching the village massacre he stumbles away; in hope to find a new village somewhere nearby.

* * *

The retreating figure stopped at the edge of a cliff. Peering down, he saw there was no place to go. Turning back around he was shocked to see Inuyasha a few meters away from him, but didn't show it. Growling softly at the sword he took a step forwards a gripped his sword with his right arm. 

Unmoving, Inuyasha tensed slightly, but gained back his posture when the voice spoke.

"What have you done, Sou'unga?"

"Hehe" The sword chuckled, "Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Answer me." He growled with venom dripping from every word.

"This body is anything but weak." Sou'unga started, "Inuyasha may be a hanyou, but he's powerful. Powerful enough to be my host."

The figure moved closer. Inuyasha could see him clearly now: Long silver hair like his own. A crescent moon on his forehead with 4 raspberry coloured stripes. White clothing with the pattern of flame coloured red, octagons; with white flowers in the middle set in random places of the top. On one side a strong piece of armor resides, and other side was some fluffy fur. A sash of yellow with a few stripes of blue at the end; and black boots with an airbrush pattern across them.

Inuyasha narrows his eyes, getting ready to attack, _'Sesshoumaru…'_ His inner mind whispered.

Sesshoumaru readies his sword as well; gripping the handle tighter. Inuyasha dived towards Sesshoumaru. Their sword collided and a bright light shone between the two.

* * *

The little girl, forgotten in the village, stumbled across an open field. Collapsing beside a fallen log she gave into some much needed rest. 

_"Is she okay?"_

_"I think so, I see her breathing."_

_"I don't see any injuries on her."_

She slowly opened her eyes, but regretting it when the golden sun shone through the figures over her. Opening them again she placed a hand over her eyes and squinted, "Who's there?" She asked weakly.

"My name's Miroku. This is Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome." The monk introduced.

The girl smiled, "My name's Aiiri." She reapplied smiling.

"What are you doing out here? Are you lost?" The demon slayer pressed on.

"No…" Her eyes turning downcast, "My village was slaughtered…" She shuddered at the memory of watching her family and friends getting torn to shreds the unknowingly hanyou.

"Oh…" Was Sango's short reply.

"Are you okay? Did you get away safely?" The kitsune wondered.

She smiled a sad smile, "Yes, he only killed the horse I was on; he didn't pay attention to me…" Tears formed in her eyes.

Kagome eyes turned sympathetic, "Are you okay?"

"It's my entire fault!" She cried, "I led that demon to my village! If I had turned away like I felt like I should none of this would've happened!" Covering her face with her hands she bowed her head and cried.

Kirara jumped off Sango's shoulder and climbed into Aiiri's lap. Surprised, Aiiri looked down. Kirara climbed up to her face, meowed, and nudged her cheek. Aiiri soon smiled and hugged the twin tail.

"Come on." Miroku started, "We'll take you to the village."

Aiiri stood up, Kirara still in her arms, and wobbled towards them. Still tired from all her walking she nearly fell asleep right there. Kagome, seeing Aiiri's condition, picked her up and carried the girl in her arms.

Walking towards the village there were unaware of what was happening a few miles off…

* * *

A painful grunt came from Sesshoumaru as the orb-shaped hilt was slammed into the back of his head. Inuyasha, taking advantage, brought his leg up and kneed him in the stomach. A small trickle of blood streamed from Sesshoumaru's mouth backing off slowly. Sesshoumaru's body was covered in bruises and still bleeding scratches. His right eye useless his aim was slightly off. Putting all his attention and concentration towards the fight, he forgot they were fighting on a cliff's end. 

Sou'unga cackled, Inuyasha following. Sesshoumaru took one step backwards and Inuyasha charged. Ramming into Sesshoumaru's stomach head-first he gasped and pulled away only to get his throat snatching by the claws of his own brother. Crushing the neck Inuyasha smiled more as his brother gasped in pain. Eyes betraying him, thousands of emotions ran across them and his vision grew darker.

Inuyasha stepped forwards a few steps and smirked, "Hehe…Good-bye…Brother." He whispered loud enough for Sesshoumaru to hear. Letting go of his grasp on the demon's neck he watched and the body fell down the side of the cliff.

Sesshoumaru, still having some energy left, managed to grab hold of a nearby branch. Using all his energy, he slightly pulled himself up and peered at his brother, who stood at the ledge. Eyes finally hazing over, and his energy no more, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and he went limp. The branch slipping from his grasp he flew down the side of the cliff.

Hearing a splash of water, he found new energy to open his eyes. Slowly opening them he looked around. He looked to be underwater. Everywhere around him glowed gold. Looking up he saw not his brother, nor the cliff he had been thrown off him. Smiling slightly he closed his eyes, lowered his head, and fell asleep.

-----

Inuyasha turned and walked away; too far gone in the possession to realize what he had just done.

**TBC…**

* * *

**A/N:**

Wow, new chapter.

Gods…I killed Sesshoumaru…  
I guess I'll have plenty of trouble with the ending to my fiction where…Ah, I'll let you find out

How many out there have seen Silent Hill?  
It takes place where Rose isn't dead nor alive; just disappeared  
That's what happened to Jakotsu to all that wonder where he went. Don't ask how…Fight, I dunno. I just can't seem to include him in the story anymore…

_PS: Aiiri means 'Deep(dark) Blue'_

_And also, don't complain to me about my spelling or anythin'  
I know I suck at it and I don't need _you_ to remind me _

'Til next time.


End file.
